


For Thou Art Greatly Beloved

by Latromi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gabriel Whump (Good Omens), Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Gabriel (Good Omens), Slavery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latromi/pseuds/Latromi
Summary: Crowley hasn't been interested in entertaining Aziraphale, so Aziraphale invites Gabriel to fill in for his dear demon, instead.For Thou Art Greatly Beloved takes place around the events ofchapter 27ofDescent Into PerditionbyDreamsofSpike. This story can be read without reading Descent Into Perdition and doesn't contain anythingtoospoilery, but the characterizations will make far more sense if you've read it, so please do consider giving the inspiration work a read first!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works





	For Thou Art Greatly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descent Into Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887096) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> Merry DiPmas, friends! 🕊️🎄🎁💝
> 
> This fic came to be sort of out of nowhere. I wrote it some time ago and I've been saving it until the right time in DiP. It truly is a beautiful coincidence that it ended up being able to be posted as an extra DiPmas present! 
> 
> I suppose it really was inevitable that I'd end up writing a DiP-verse fic eventually, considering how much time I spend thinking about and helping to plot DiP! I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you all enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Special thanks to [DreamsofSpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofSpike) for reading through it and giving me feedback! 

Aziraphale pretended to make himself busy, waiting for Gabriel to arrive. He'd made the call a few minutes ago. 

Aziraphale was in a mood.

Crowley wasn't responding to any of his advances or attempts at reconnection. They'd gone on dates, out to dinners, Aziraphale had even acquired tickets for a production he knew Crowley had been waiting to see.

Every time, Crowley conversed only as much as was absolutely necessary, and even that may have been stretching it. More than half his responses had been non-committal shrugs, grunts, or simple "yeah, angel" or "no thanks, angel."

Earlier today, Crowley had walked out of the room mid-conversation. Aziraphale had thought it was going rather well.

So it was a surprise to him when Crowley stood up and left without any indication that anything had been wrong. Crowley had settled into the sofa and snapped his fingers, a pair of robust, expensive headphones appeared on his head.

The music that bled out of them was  _ dreadful. _ Aziraphale was sure the music choice was intentional. 

He'd tried to make amends, but Crowley merely paused his music, lifted one earpiece, then told him to piss off.

So if Crowley wasn't going to put Aziraphale in a better mood, then it really just had to be Gabriel instead.

That's all there was to it.

Gabriel arrived promptly, and meekly made his way to the back room without a sound when Aziraphale gestured to the open doorway.

Crowley had the audacity to glare at Aziraphale as Gabriel entered the shop. Aziraphale raised one contentious eyebrow. A silent question, unasked.

_ "Are you going to make this worse by trying to stop me?" _

Crowley turned his music up louder, still glaring directly at Aziraphale; then the demon forced his gaze back down to his cell phone.

_ That takes care of that problem. _

Now to take care of this mood he was in.

Aziraphale entered the back room and shut the door behind him. Gabriel was kneeling naked on the carpet, facing Aziraphale's chair.

The glint of metal between Gabriel's arse cheeks sent a flood straight to Aziraphale's prick. He wasted no time. Crossing the room, he removed the cuffs from his desk drawer and dropped them in Gabriel's lap.

Gabriel put them on without a word.

_ As he should. _

On a better day it may have spared the archangel some agony. Today, it would only delay it.

Aziraphale sat down in his chair, one hand reached out to run through Gabriel's hair, the other to grip gently at himself through his trousers, relishing the flash of understanding in Gabriel's eyes as he did so.

For so many years, when Gabriel had looked at Aziraphale, it had struck fear and anxiety through him. He had always felt very on display, as if inside a glass box. 

He'd always stammered and stuttered his way through every sardonic, condescending look and hoped his weak excuses were enough.

Now, as Gabriel looked up at him, Aziraphale saw no pride, not even judgment. The archangel had learned to silently ask the questions that months ago, he might have haltingly whispered out, more nervously than Aziraphale ever had done in Heaven.

Right now those violet eyes shifted between Aziraphale's own, and down his body, between Aziraphale's legs.

Seeking permission to serve. 

Aziraphale couldn't suppress the upward pull at one edge of his mouth, a small, satisfied half smile.

"I've had a piss poor day, Gabriel." Aziraphale exhaled, fingers still playing lightly in his hair, feeling the prickly texture behind his ear, almost hypnotically pleasing to brush against the grain with his thumb. 

Gabriel shivered under his touch. The archangel was understandably worried by that statement; Aziraphale rarely called him by name unless extraordinarily upset. Concern creased the edges of his eyes, and across his forehead.

Not a blessed word out of him, though.

Only blissful silence.

Aziraphale pulled his hand away from Gabriel's head, pointed at the watch and gestured for Gabriel to give him access to his wrist. Aziraphale didn't  _ need _ the watch to shift the timer, but he'd found that Gabriel fretted less when he had physical reminders. 

Gabriel obeyed instantly, and Aziraphale delayed the countdown for a week with a soft  _ clink _ as the ring and watch brushed together.

It wouldn't  _ stay _ a week, surely, but that hardly mattered. He'd move it up urgently whenever he liked.

Aziraphale nodded and patted Gabriel's cheek gently. "Right then, scoot up. Begin." He moved his hand out of the way and parted his knees slightly, leaving enough space for Gabriel to nestle between them.

Gabriel knew better than to use his hands. Once settled in place, he expertly leaned forward and opened up the button of Aziraphale's trousers with his teeth. 

The warmth of Gabriel's breath through the cloth drew a sigh from Aziraphale. That mouth really was so much better suited to serving in  _ this manner _ than to prattling on.

The zipper came down next. The teasing heat of Gabriel so close made him throb as Gabriel freed him from his trousers.

Gabriel was trying his  _ absolute best _ to soothe Aziraphale. He wasn't rushing. He pressed his face against Aziraphale's cock, making small nudges, submissive and desperate.

_ I'm sorry, sir. _ He seemed to say.  _ I'll be good. I promise. _

Aziraphale gave in and rested one hand on Gabriel's shoulder, soft, reassuring. Gabriel's mouth enveloped him then, a delightful heat, inviting and luxurious not unlike a pile of warm blankets on a chilly day. Violet eyes met his again, concerned and cautious as he began to roll his tongue  _ just so _ , and move as he knew Aziraphale  _ loved. _

Aziraphale went back to brushing his fingers back and forth over the back of his head, bristly then silky smooth, over and over. Always perfectly freshly groomed, precisely cut and satisfying to touch. 

Never a hair out of place until Aziraphale left the archangel a wreck. He imagined how Gabriel would look when they'd finished today; it made him throb against the velvety slide of Gabriel's tongue.

"You really are doing well, my dove."

Gabriel's expression grew hopeful. It  _ almost _ made Aziraphale feel bad to drown those feelings in dread.

Not nearly as much as it sent a thrill of power down his spine.

"Your doing well has nothing to do with whether or not I fuck you. I already told you, I'm not in a good mood." 

Oh, the tear that escaped Gabriel at that. Gabriel's face fell in dismay, and the poor little thing tried to hide it - he really did - by looking downward. But Aziraphale still saw the shimmer of it run down Gabriel's face. 

Aziraphale gripped Gabriel's hair and pulled his head back, enough to see his face clearly but not enough to pull Gabriel off of his cock.

"Shhh, dear. It's nothing you haven't endured before. Nothing to cry over," Aziraphale cooed as he brushed the moisture from Gabriel's skin. A couple more streaked downward as a shiver ran through him. Dismay settled into place as he stilled, and with it came a loss of focus, a distant, hollow haziness in his eyes.

On the verge of cracking apart already.

And that wouldn't do, Aziraphale had barely begun.

Aziraphale sighed, then gathered up his pocket watch in one hand and flipped it open. "I am going to give you one minute to compose yourself, refocus, and then we will resume." He released his hold on Gabriel's hair.

The archangel leaned back, nodding as he sniffled and took a deep breath. With a trembling hand, he wiped the damp lines from his cheeks. After a worried pause, Gabriel raised one finger to his lips.

Aziraphale's impassively cold blue stare locked onto Gabriel's pleading expression. He held the watch up within his periphery, watching the time tick away one second at a time. 

Watching Gabriel slowly break as he was reminded that _asking_ _did_ _not_ presuppose Aziraphale giving Gabriel permission to speak. Gabriel's shoulders began to tremble between Aziraphale's knees. Aziraphale pressed his legs together, holding Gabriel in place. 

Those eyes conveyed such delicious depths of betrayal. Aziraphale wasn't the snake in this house but he  _ absolutely _ wanted to _ bask  _ in that look from Gabriel.

"Three… two… one!" Aziraphale grinned deviously. He snapped his fingers and the cuffs flew behind Gabriel's back and locked together. "Back to it, my dove."

There really wasn't much to be done. Aziraphale felt his body straining for release, just as keenly as Gabriel's was shivering in fear of the inevitable.

And really, _that_ was what Aziraphale was waiting for. Gabriel was no fun when he was _actually_ composed - only when he was striving desperately, _hopelessly_ for composure.

Gabriel still did his best to make Aziraphale orgasm prematurely, as if Aziraphale couldn't just miracle himself hard again and carry on.

_ A thought for another day, perhaps. That hope would be fun to crush. _

Without the minute-long break, the archangel might have been successful, but Aziraphale knew exactly what he was after today, and there wasn't much that could derail him now. There was  _ some _ flexibility to his plans; he'd drafted out a few branching paths in his mind while waiting for Gabriel to arrive.

Aziraphale shoved Gabriel off him and lifted the archangel off the ground. He carried Gabriel across the room and unceremoniously dumped him on the desk, Gabriel's bound arms trapped underneath him.

Utterly silent pleas begged Aziraphale from those sparkling eyes, so close to tears once more. Not a sound from Gabriel at all, though. 

Aziraphale lifted Gabriel's legs and snapped his fingers. The punishment bar conveniently relocated, pressing at the bends of Gabriel's knees, and attached to both the ceiling and the wall behind his desk. Another snap shortened the chain connected to the wall, folding Gabriel's body in half, his knees pressed toward his chest.

As the chains rattled to a stop, Gabriel's mouth fell open.

Aziraphale waited, completely still and ready to pull the cane into his grasp the moment Gabriel groaned. 

Gabriel's chest heaved with panicked breaths, eyes now wild with terror. He was painfully, deliciously exposed.

The metal plug twitched as Gabriel tensed and relaxed, a tantalizing ripple of reflexes actively fought as Aziraphale placed his hand to Gabriel's chest. 

Rampant pounding heartbeats thundered under his fingertips. Aziraphale toyed at the plug with his other hand, rocking it playfully. He spoke slowly, casually, as if talking about the state of the weather while at a bakery.

"Did your meeting with Michael go any better than my date with Crowley?"

Gabriel's body visibly relaxed at finally being asked a direct question. "Yes, sir?"

"Did you keep this  _ in _ , my dove?" Aziraphale's tone was mildly warning. There had been an order for Gabriel to keep it in, but if he hadn't, Aziraphale expected honesty so he'd be able to properly reprimand him. 

Aziraphale genuinely wasn't sure what answer he wanted Gabriel to give. He'd planned for either, of course.

Gabriel turned his face away, trying to hide his shame. 

"Yes. I did, sir."

Aziraphale stopped playing with the metal, pulled his hand away and stood upright with a glare. Gabriel's eyes widened, then shut tight, grimacing.

Aziraphale had to admit, he  _ was _ fairly surprised at how  _ well _ Gabriel was doing. He'd made a mistake, but he  _ wasn't _ crumpling into a noisy, grating fit of apologies in the wake of it as he would've done not too many weeks ago.

But still, Gabriel  _ knew _ the latest addition to his expected behavior while in  _ this _ room and alone with Aziraphale, was to say  _ only _ whatever words were absolutely necessary. He could stumble over his responses and try to explain himself anywhere else. Depending on Gabriel's response - and on however the mood struck him - Aziraphale would determine how to proceed outside of this room. 

In the back room? Aziraphale simply  _ didn't want to hear it. _ Such an infraction could hardly be overlooked.

Aziraphale shook his head and reached for the cane, propped against a bookshelf nearby. It flew into his palm and he swiftly brought it down twice, against the back of each thigh. The whistle of the wood slicing through the air was music to his ears.

_ Ah yes. More of that today, I believe. _

It was a mercy, really, delivering the two blows so close together. He was sure Gabriel only felt the pain of the first, merely bleeding into the second. 

The archangel tensed on the desk, back arching and legs straining against the bar. Tears flowed down his face.

His gentle, gasping breaths weren't  _ quite _ silent, but it would have to be good enough. It was only mildly infuriating, considering Gabriel didn't  _ need _ to breathe, but Aziraphale knew the cuffs _ did _ trick him into believing it necessary. The chains that shifted with Gabriel's movements nearly drowned him out, anyhow.

_ We'll get there eventually. No reason the journey can't be enjoyable as well. _

Aziraphale let the cane fall to the ground, the wooden clatter was partially muffled as one end made contact with the carpet. 

"That was a mistake." He tutted once Gabriel's breathing evened out. "Two of them. 'Yes, sir' would've covered it, my dear." 

Gabriel nodded fervently. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

_ It would look lovely slipping beneath a collar. Such a shame Heaven - and Crowley - wouldn't approve. I could get one for the bookshop… it's not as if Crowley approves of anything going on right now as it is…  _

A swell of fury rose within him. Aziraphale itched to take that rage down, to violently eject it from his corporation, to force every thought, each feeling and impulse into welts and bruises across Gabriel's form. He craved feeling the angry heat of them under his fingertips as he gripped, dug in, causing Gabriel to writhe only so that Aziraphale could threaten and soothe him to stillness. Aziraphale yearned for that captivating loop of rage and pain, of sweet subjugation that quelled the thunder in his heart.

There would be time for that, plenty of time. 

_ Crowley will come around. Focus on Gabriel. That's why you called him. He's here to help. _

It took a few deep breaths, but Aziraphale managed to pull himself back into the moment. Gabriel was trying  _ so hard _ to relax despite the fresh lines of agony Aziraphale had just inflicted.

Aziraphale ran his thumbs along the angry, reddened welts that were already forming on Gabriel's skin. So entrancing to see, to feel rising under his fingertips.

One day, it would be interesting to compare the differences between Gabriel in and out of the cuffs. They were certainly nearly there, at the point where Gabriel could refrain from using his powers throughout a full session. It would be fascinating to see the differences in reactions, to see the speeds at which the marks formed.

_ He'd be able to withstand more damage without them on. That would be exhilarating… I'd be  _ genuinely _ taking an archangel down, then.  _

His prick thrummed at the thought. __

_ For now though…  _

Gabriel's eyes fluttered back open as Aziraphale pressed with his thumbs, grinding cruelly into the welts while moving steadily along the newly inflicted marks. 

_ Please _ , Gabriel seemed to say with those sad eyes. His whole being shook with desire for freedom, or at least mercy.

_ He wants to beg. But he won't. Wouldn't dare. _

Aziraphale moved one hand back to the plug. "Hopefully this kept you from forgetting what you are, during that meeting. She can try to fill your head with whatever nonsense she likes. Tell me the truth I've seared into you, Gabriel. Tell me the truth I was so merciful to fill you with, to remind you."

"I'm a-a wicked, worthless whore, sir." A blush flushed his cheeks, humiliation clear on his face. Aziraphale would never get enough of seeing Gabriel brought so shamelessly low.

_ Have any of your fellow high and mighty archangels ever seen you blush like this, my dove? I think not. _

"And what do you have to say about that?" His voice was teasing, no trace of cruelty at all. 

"T-thank you for reminding me, sir."

Aziraphale pulled the plug out slowly as he spoke. "You're welcome, my dove." He made a show of placing the toy to the side, a visual distraction to draw Gabriel's focus away. Then, without warning, Aziraphale lined himself up and thrust forward.

Another silent shout from Gabriel. 

Aziraphale did his best to cause Gabriel's failure. It was only fair, considering how Gabriel had tried to derail his plans earlier, however futile those efforts may have been. He kept his pace brutal, unrelenting. 

Unfortunately, that plug had made it all too easy for Gabriel to stay quiet. 

No matter. There were other plans to get Gabriel to break, once he'd taken the edge off himself. Aziraphale enjoyed the peace and quiet while he had it, instead.

It didn't take him long to find his release. Gabriel was noiseless apart from his breathing, which now came in deep heaving gasps, but Aziraphale had found that a wordless Gabriel was a more  _ reactive _ Gabriel. What he was forbidden to express through words, Gabriel now expressed through his body. Each new, punishing grip on his thighs or hips made muscles flutter and tense up no matter how relaxed or well adjusted the plug may have made him. 

Aziraphale was able to brutally manhandle Gabriel's body in order to bring his own over the edge with a groan. He held himself flush against the archangel until the final pulses ceased.

Gabriel's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as Aziraphale pulled out. Aziraphale zipped up his trousers, cleaning himself up with a minor miracle as he did so.

A lazy smile spread across Aziraphale's lips as he looked down on Gabriel, and patted him on the arse gently. "Well, that certainly was a welcome start."

Crowley had always been nagging Aziraphale about how convenient cell phones were, and he suddenly wished he had one to record Gabriel during times like this. The expression of horror and dread that slowly twisted Gabriel's face was priceless - could've fueled his fantasies for a century at  _ least _ .

Gabriel had really believed they were done. 

How naive.

Aziraphale plucked the plug off his desk and held it up. He waved a hand over it, shaping it into something altogether far more interesting. A similarly shaped, albeit slightly larger, more elongated device with four leaves and a crank. It would open and stay open as the handle was turned. 

The pear of anguish, the humans called it, although it was hardly necessary for Gabriel to know its name, so Aziraphale refrained from indulging the knowledge.

Silence worked better to terrify, sometimes.  _ He  _ understood the value of keeping one's mouth shut.

Gabriel's brows furrowed. He began shaking his head slowly, more urgently as Aziraphale tested it out, displaying how it worked to his captive audience of one.

Aziraphale had always wanted to try this particular invention, but his Crowley was hardly the right individual for such a sadistic mechanical marvel.

Gabriel very clearly wanted  _ no part _ in this experiment. He shifted on the desk as best as he could, trying in vain to avoid Aziraphale's slow approach. A sharp scowl caused Gabriel to go instantly limp and abandon his efforts.

That gorgeous tremor was back. Gabriel's knees quaked so invitingly that Aziraphale considered a second round. He ran a hand up and down one thigh, not caring either way whether Gabriel perceived it as a threat or a reassurance.

He tapped the pear teasingly at Gabriel's entrance. It wasn't where most historians would say it was for, but Aziraphale had always scoffed at the idea of using it as a gag. There were far better inventions for  _ that,  _ ones he'd be sure to employ in the future, if necessary. 

Today, he didn't have to; Gabriel was already behaving so well.

Aziraphale would need Gabriel's mouth unobstructed for his plans, anyhow.

The device was inserted easily enough. Really, nothing Gabriel should've been making  _ any _ fuss over. Even so, Gabriel shuddered more violently from head to toe after it popped into place... then he went still as stone.

"Now, you've done nothing wrong, my dove." Aziraphale reached to brush a stray tear from Gabriel's face. "But I'm going to have to insist on leaving you  _ striped _ . These two?” Aziraphale ran a cruel touch along the cane welts from earlier, “Hardly enough. And to make it interesting, I'd like it if you participated. To entertain me, lighten my mood, yes?" 

Gabriel nodded slowly; he swallowed again, tense with worry. His eyes were wide, welled up with tears, perched on the precipice - any sudden movement was sure to send them cascading downward.

Aziraphale held his hand out, and the cane rose from the floor into his grasp. He began cranking the device open inside Gabriel. "You have permission to say 'please'.  _ Softly _ . When you do, I'll swap from opening this…" he wiggled the toy for emphasis, "to using this." Aziraphale held up the cane with a smile. 

"If you do not control your volume, I'll carry on as if you'd said nothing at all. Do you understand?" Aziraphale raised one brow. 

_ If Gabriel is going to fuck up today, now would certainly be the time the hysterical babbling starts. _

"Yes, sir." Gabriel let his head fall back on the desk with a soft  _ thunk _ , utterly defeated. There they were - his tears trailed neat lines out of the corners of his eyes.

Aziraphale continued slowly working the pear open, enjoying how Gabriel shivered with fear, the desperate intensity of his expression rising as he gazed toward the ceiling. Aziraphale placed the cane on the desk and rested his free hand on Gabriel's chest. The archangel's heart hammered within his ribcage, as trapped as Gabriel himself.

His own ears must've been pounding with it.

_ We are going to see how much you can take before Crowley comes to your rescue today, my dove. _

_ Those blasted headphones are loud, but I  _ know _ I can make you scream  _ louder _. _

_ We have all the time in the world. _

_ Crowley will have to come back to me eventually. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, polite feedback/criticism/reactions are all greatly appreciated!


End file.
